Dear Future Me
by 101EmilyRox
Summary: Kurt wrote a 'Dear Future Me' letter when he was seven. He recieves it years later and writes one back to himself. Two-shot, Klaine, future!fic, slight kid!fic.
1. Dear Future Me

**Proper A/N at the bottom.**

**In my head-canon, Tina/Kurt/Mercedes have been friends since kindergarten.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee, there would be a spin-off show with Kurt/Rachel/Blaine in NYC, Kurt/Rachel would become famous Broadway performers, Blaine would own the Glee version of Starkid and Klaine would kiss every episode *goes and dreams*

. . .

Dear Future Me,

Miss Hutchins said I had to tell you about me. I am Kurt Hummel. I am 7 years old. I like music . . . and clothes! Do you still like clothes? Mommy just got me a new bow tie. It's bright blue with green on the sides. I really like it. And mommy plays the piano really good, I like listening to her play. She taught me a song called 'Chopsticks' and I can play fast! It's really fun. Plus mommy looks really pretty when she plays the piano. Or reads on the porch. Or when she writes. Mommy always looks really pretty!

But a boy at school didn't like my bow tie when I wore it to school. He said it was girly. He said it was bad to be girly. He also called me a fag. I think his daddy taught him that word. When I asked my daddy what fag meant, daddy got angry and told me not to use that word again. And he talked to Miss Hutchins and Alex had to sit in the time-out corner for 10 minutes.

All of the other boys stopped sitting next to me at break time. But it's okay because I made two new friends! Tina and Mercedes (but I call her Cedes) are really, really, really funny and nice. We share cookies when Miss Hutchins isn't looking and we talk about cures for cooties and we play pretend. I'm always Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Alex called me queen, but I don't want to be a queen. I want to be a princess! Like in the Disney movies. I love Disney. They sing really nice songs and it's fun to sing along.

I really like singing. The boys don't like it when I sing, but Tina and Cedes do. Sometimes we watch movies and mommy sits with us and watches to. She even sings along. Mommy's voice is really pretty. I love mommy. When I move to New York I'm going to take mommy and daddy with me and they will live with me and Tina and Cedes because I don't want to be away from mommy or daddy ever! When I grow up I want to be as good like mommy and strong like daddy. We can put on shows together and get really famous and have really nice clothes and I can get all of the ice-cream I want!

But I wish the other boys were nicer to me. They don't sit with me anymore and they say I'm a girl and they always put glue in my hair during art time. They even took my new Prince Erik doll and ripped his head so all of the fuzzy white stuff fell out. Miss Hutchins told me off for bringing the doll to school.

But I don't mind. I have Tina and Mercedes and mommy and daddy.

Love Kurt

P.S. I'm going to marry Prince Erik someday! Or any prince. Do I marry a prince? Am I famous? I bet I am. Mommy and daddy say I'm special.

. . .

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**I'm thinking of writing a second chapter in which Kurt gets the letter when he's, like, 25-ish (Klaine all the way, of course.)**

**As for my **Power of DVD **readers, I have no excuses. Well . . . my pop died and I snapped my collar bone in half, so I have a few excuses, but, IT'S COMING :'( me creys. I feel so bad about leaving it for months D:**

**~ Emily**


	2. Dear Younger Me

Dear Younger Me,

I have no idea why I'm writing this. None at all. But I guess I've started now, so I'll finish.

I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson; I am 27 years old and I live in New York City with my husband, Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Yes, fashionable mini-me, I still like music and clothes. I'm a junior shoot manager for a magazine called _VOGUE_ (you will learn to worship it soon, I trust) and I help my husband write and record songs when the time calls for it.

I'm not going to sugar-coat everything. Life sucks. People are mean. You will be put down. But it's how you get back up that defines who you are, and your success.

Life is going to be pretty hard for you through school. It doesn't get any better in high school, I'm sorry to inform myself. Those mean people just get more creative (note to self: first day of freshman year, wear a rain coat, or the Ralph Lauren grey zip-button up (but just not with the red skinny jeans (what was I thinking?) or the Doc Martens) to protect yourself). Never, and I repeat _never_ bother to attempt to use the boy's toilets. You _can't_ get toilet water out of a scarf.

But stay strong. Sign up for glee club in sophomore year. Put up with the insufferable Rachel Berry — for she will one day be your best-friend —, attempt to fix Mercedes Jones's strange state of dress, and, Cheesus, please don't make your crush on Finn Hudson obvious — because crushing on your soon-to-be step-brother is just _not_ right. Listen to Puck that day in junior year and go spy on the 'Garglers'. Go through the side entrance and follow the crowd. You'll thank me in the future.

Shall I repeat; I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson; I am 27 years old and I live in New York City with my husband, Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I survived high school and made it out of Lima, Ohio. Kurt Hummel made a name for himself on Broadway — a deliciously-freaky Beadle Bamford in _Sweeney Todd_ and an amazing Angel Dumont Schunard in _RENT_. He the drifted into the world of fashion, designing concert costumes for performers such as Britney Spears and Lady Gaga.

I married my Prince Charming.

With love,  
>Kurt E. Hummel-Anderson<p> 


End file.
